Season 6
season 6 or "the great outdoors" is the last season to use the season 4 animation however it is still used in the Jingle. this is the first season to say go to goldfishfun.com to choose what happens next in the story so people have to choose choices they want to put however the winning choices are seen on tv. this season was in production around fall 2012 to spring 2013 according to http://www.jameskuart.com/gfish6 in episodes 1 and 2 of the saga, before the gang gets shot, finn hears that jamie's mom says that it's beautiful outside and her son needed to get out, then swimmington shoots finn and friends into a pool after learning the word trepidatious ,if you choosed "shark" then the shark swim towards a doll wearing sunglasses and xtreme says "that's why you should always swim with a buddy",if you choosed "duck" then they would fall onto a duck and rhyme to each other where xtreme says "a duck!' then brooke says "what luck?" then gilbert says "my duck is stuck" then finn says " I think I know the truck!... I mean trick!" then they bounce on the ducks until they land into the sandbox.if you choosed boat then the goldfish would land on a toy boat while gilbert,brooke, and finn said "toy boat" then xtreme said "who said you can't say toy boat three times fast" then the goldfish blows on the boat until they land into the sandbox. when they land into the sandbox either finn reserves judgement, brooke becomes a sand witch, xtreme becomes rich, or gilbert being sandy claus. in episode 3, they meet king Neptune ruler of Sandinavia (all four corners). either finn asks king Neptune " what style is your castle" and he tells him that little Eddie Giltwood from down the street made his castle ,brooke ask king Neptune " can you make me a duchess or a countess " and he tells her that he can make a starfish, xtreme asks king Neptune if he needed any knights and king Neptune said that he could use a queen (in which brooke is the only female goldfish that's outdoors), or gilbert asking king Neptune "how tall is your kingdom" in which king Neptune replies 6.2 million grains of sand. then either a female toddler,a baseball, or a frisbee destroys king Neptune's castle. in episode 4, the gang were bored so king Neptune either made them play volleyball with the net being a spider web,rub a football (or a tennis ball because it's softer according to king Neptune),or have a jousting match in witch they used turtles because the snails were tired. then his home got rebuilt into a pyramid,moat (which xtreme digs it), or a castle that has rodents in which the 5 laughs. later in episode 5, king Neptune told finn to explore more about the outdoors. if you choosed animal then it would have a fat snake and they said that it was going to be a baby and the baby was a frog.if you choosed vegetable then xtreme would act like a tourist and tells the gang that there would be tall grass as the grass got mowed by Jamie's dad.if you choosed fungal then finn says "I love this awesome orange Fungai" in which xtreme thought finn meant him so he said "I love you too dude" in a romantic gay way. then they either discovered the statues of gnome that comes to life when your not looking,a birdbath that makes them think why they like baths, or a sprinkler with a rainbow in it. then a storm went on. Xtreme says "they don't have that under the bed" after the lightning bolt happened in episode 6 gilbert says he wants to go home. xtreme said "let's do it!' as they drove.the gang either singed "the farmer and the dale" (however xtreme said he hated the song in season 5 because gilbert was gonna sing it),made a joke about the frog who got lightninged, or impersonate swimmington. then the gang goes into a hole, either the hole was made from bunnies,the hole had worms in it or the hole had bones in it in which the dogs chased the gang if you choosed this one.the gang gets back to the sandbox and king Neptune that the monorail was leaving. in episode 7 the gang asks how do they get back to the monorail. king Neptune either calls the queen and her intendents (bees),princess (cat) , or sq'earl of nuttingham (squirrel). however I the queen version brooke is the lastone to get to the tree.in he other two versions,gilbert was the one behind.another lighting noise errupted in episode 8 (the finale) the gang hides either in a sock, pajamas, or underpants.the gand returns in the room in a laundry basket, either they have noses made out of grass, gilbert fell asleep or swimmington gets a new hat. Category:Seasons Category:Season 6 Category:Extra Episodes Outside Finn and Friends